Mirror Mirror
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Based on the 2012 film of Snow White. Rosa's father King Beros remarries to Dark Marina. But one day he vanishes. Now under her cruel rule she raises Rosa but fears one day she would rise against Dark Marina. Can a young rat named Prince Darios and her seven new found friends help?
1. Chapter 1

Mirror Mirror:

Summery: Based on the 2012 film of Snow White. Rosa's father King Beros remarries to Dark Marina. But one day he vanishes. Now under her cruel rule she raises Rosa but fears one day she would rise against Dark Marina. Can a young rat named Prince Darios and her seven new found friends help?

Snow White: Rosa (my oc)

Prince Alcott: Darios (my oc)

The Wicked Queen: Dark Marina (my oc)

Snow White's father: King Beros (my oc)

Snow White's mother: Bianca (The Rescuers)

The Beast: The Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man)

Mirror Queen: Marina (my oc)

Brighton: Minion (Megamind)

Grimm: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Butcher: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Grub: Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)

Napoleon: Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry)

Half Pint: Fievel (An American Tail)

Wolf: Knuckles (Sonic X)

Chuckles: Mickey Mouse (Disney)

Margaret: Mrs Brisby (Secret of Nimh)

Other Servants: Jenny (Secret of Nimh 2), Justin (Secret of Nimh), Cinderella (Cinderella), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2), Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The Baron: Honest John The Tortoise (Rango)

Renbock: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Mirror Mirror''

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Jesse McCartney as Darios/Roxas

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Robert Pattinson as King Beros

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Val Bettin as Dawson

Phillip Glasser as Fievel

David Gallagher as Riku

Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse

Dana Hill as Jerry

Ian James Corlett as Knuckles

Britney Snow as Namine

Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs Brisby

Peter Strauss as Justin

Ralph Macchio as Timmy

Hyden Welch as Jenny

Jennifer Hale as Cinderella

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Meg Ryan as Marina

Ned Beatty as Honest John The Tortoise

Susan Egan as Dark Marina

David Cross as Minion

Chapter 1:

Long in a kingdom there was a young girl mouse whose hair was black as night with fur dark brown as brown autumn leaves. As an image of two figures. One a tall brown fur male mouse with green eyes with robes of green and red named King Beros.

Beside him was a tiny girl mouse the age of a child. She had black hair and dark brown fur with brown eyes. Her clothes were of a white dress with dark shoes her name was Rosa.

Both child and parent played happily together as the image changed to a few years before she was even born. As it showed a grand bedroom with huge bed with satin covers, a dresser and a well made oak wardrobe.

One of the palace servants a brown fur rat wearing a yellow shirt, a green vest and dark trousers name Justin stood sadly by the bed. He knelt beside the figure laying asleep in the bed. She had white fur with brown eyes and a pink nose wearing an elegant pink gown and a sliver tiara with a pink gem in the middle.

She was Queen Bianca and wife of their ruler King Beros as Justin stayed behind while the others left the room. A few hours earlier she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. He stared sadly at her knowing his kind mistress would never wake up from her sleep.

For it was hard work for her in delivering her daughter as they had taken her down to the kitchen to get cleaned and find some fresh blankets for the tiny princess. Justin knew the queen was King Beros life, his world, his everything.

If the heartbreaking news reached his master's ears he regret to think how he couldn't fight on without her. But in the end one of the servants named Mrs Brisby who was wise in this knowledge. For Justin knew she had lost her husband before arrival to the castle leaving her and her son Timmy to fend for thsmselves.

They had brought with them a young girl mouse name Jenny from their town with them even if both the young mice were only at a young age they were starting at a quick pace of becoming friends.

The image came back to Rosa and King Beros. ''King Beros loved his daughter Rosa very much he spoiled the child so much he left his prize object a dagger odd gift to give to a child but I guess those days'' said a female voice narrating the tale.

''And the kingdom was filled of people singing and dancing for that was all they did for there were no work for them'' said the female voice. As an image showed of all the townsfolk dancing being merry as ever.

As another image of King Beros remarried a dark brown female mouse the age of twenty with brown eyes, short black hair and white lipstick. She wore a black strap gown name Dark Marina. Quickly Dark Marina became the new queen and stepmother to Rosa.

''But alas the kingdom was feared by a great darkness'' said the female voice which was Dark Marina's. ''The great King Beros rode into the forest but never returned this is my story not Rosa's and for that to happen Rosa must do what Rosa does best Rosa must fall'' said Dark Marina as ten years had passed by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Rosa who was now the age of sixteen stared out of her bedroom window as a hungry looking squirrel came across her way. ''Hello there hungry little fella'' she said to it giving a piece of food. Soon it ate it was gone. Rosa gave a sad sigh for Dark Marina had kept her stepdaughter locked away from the outside world.

Rosa wondered why for if the danger was so great then why couldn't someone put a stop to it. Besides she wouldn't speak her mind to her stepmother for her shy meek self wouldn't her to. But she had the gentle and sweet nature of her mother with her father's mighty spirit resting inside of her.

As it was waiting all these years after her father's disappearance to come out at long last. For Rosa had grown into a fine young woman mouse. As her black hair was longer in a ponytail as her features had grown more lovely as she was much taller. She wore a red dress with short white sleeves, a gold rose necklace and dark shoes.

She sat on her bed as her room was actual for a princess with a pine wardrobe, a dresser. Her walls had white butterflies fluttering theri wings. She wished she could fly away like them.

''I wonder if they mind'' said Rosa as she left her bedroom. Meanwhile downstairs Dark Marina who playing a game of chess with Honest John who was a tortoise who came to the castle from time to time. Beside Dark Marina was her manservant and only one she trusted named Minion.

''Rosa is your room on fire'' asked Dark Marina as Rosa stepped forward. ''I beg your pardon'' said Rosa politely. ''I wonder what is this that makes you leave your room I ask you again is your room on fire'' said Dark Marina as her tone was low there was a hint of danger in it.

''No I wanted to come to the gala it is my sixteen birthday after all'' replied Rosa. Dark Marina tried to control herself. ''Rosa for years I see there is something I don't like about you the question is what maybe your hair'' said Dark Marina.

Rosa felt uncomrtable by the hard tug her stepmother had on her head. ''I don't care if it is your one hundredth birthday you must know when you are beaten'' said Dark Marina as she completed their game with her winning.

Upset Rosa went down to the ktichen remembering her stepmother's warning. When she enter to met the friendly faces that greeted her. Two were young mice a bit older than her. One was a brown male with a vest and trousers name Timmy who was Mrs Brisby's son who acted like a big brother towards Rosa.

The other mouse was a brown fur girl mouse with long blond hair tied back with a pink bow weairng a pink sweater name Jenny who Timmy's girlfriend. She had treated Rosa as a sister as well.

The other three girls in the room were human. One had long blond hair with blue eyes and a white dress name Namine. The second had long auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt name Kairi. The third had blond hair and blue eyes she wore a brown dress with a white apron, dark shoes and a blue ribbon in her hair her name was Cinderella.

Rosa saw a young boy with blond spike hair with blue eyes wearing a white shirt, dark trousers and white trainers holding a keyblade name Roxas who was Namine's boyfriend.

Rosa saw the last two she remembered very well as Justin stood beside a dark brown fur mouse with dark eyes wearing a red cloak hood she was Mrs Brisby.

''Happy birthday Ro'' they all said at once with a cake waiting for her to enter the kicthen. ''Oh you remembered'' said Rosa happily. For they were the only friends she had in the castle mostly Mrs Brisby.

As when King Beros vanish and Dark Marina came to power Mrs Brisby had took care of Rosa as if the child was her own daughter. She raised Rosa with the love and support she could give to the child.

''Rosa I believe you rise up to her and when you do I want to be here seeing you take back your rightful place'' said Mrs Brisby.

''But Mrs Brisby it isn't my kingdom to rule'' said Rosa. ''it is your father's dagger I had it cleaned'' said Mrs Brisby handing it to Rosa. ''You should do outside and see how the village is'' said Mrs Brisby.

Rosa thought for once in her life she would as she got to her feet. ''I am going outside'' said Rosa as Roxas opened the enterance letting her past.

''Is she allow to do that'' said Justin as he knew Dark Marina's anger was if she found out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

That moment two figures were riding by the forest. The one riding in front was a white fur rat the age of eighteen with blue eyes, short blazing red hair and a pink nose. He wore a blue top hat with a feather attach to it, a blue shirt with white sleeves that blend in well with his fur colour, blue trousers and long brow riding boots he wasPrince Darios.

Riding beside him was a brown spike hair boy with blue eyes wearing a black, red and white top with black trousers, white trainers and a medallion holding a keyblade. His name was Sora.

''Your highness I don't think we should be traveling in these woods'' said Sora. ''Oh Sora don't frighten'' said Darios giving a laugh. ''It isn't that I hear rumours of a monster living in these woods'' said Sora.

''A monster'' said Darios about to laugh again when something stop him in his tracks. ''Giants'' said the two as they fought. When they saw their mistake to see seven figures.

One was a long white hair human with blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt with blue trousers and white trainers named Riku. The second one was a red and yellowish dog named Knuckles.

The third one was a tan brown mouse with green eyes wearing a brown vest, a white shirt, brown trousers and dark shoes named Basil.

The fourth was a small brown mouse name Jerry as a black one with dark eyes wearing black clothes named Mickey.

The last two were mice as well. The older one was a brown fur mouse wearing a doctor's outfit named Dawson. The younger mouse beside him was brown and white with blue eyes wearing a blue cap, a red shirt and blue trousers named Fievel.

''Aren't you going to fight us'' said Knuckles who was ready. ''I am not going to fight you'' said Darios. ''Why not'' asked Basil. ''Because you are different'' said Darios as the seven stared at him confused.

''Meaning odd, unusual'' said Sora once hearing this angered them. As they reached for the gold he had with him. ''Wait that is mine'' said Darios angrily. Later on they left Sora and Darios tied upside down in a tree. ''Say it Sora no one needs to know the full details'' said Darios gritting his tetth at the words.

''No one needs to know the full details'' said Sora nervous. That moment Rosa was passing by. ''Excuse me miss up there'' said Sora as she looked up. ''I am Sora and this is pirnce'' said Sora as Darios cut Sora off hitting him in the side.

''No prince just a simple peasant'' said Darios. ''Miss you see we were attacked by'' said Sora again being cut off by Darios. ''Giants'' said Darios. ''Giants'' said Rosa repeating the word frighten.

''Yes I order you to get us down'' said Darios. ''You order me'' said Rosa feeling a bit offended by that rude remark. ''I will if you say please'' said Rosa. ''Do it sir we have no other way'' said Sora. ''Fine you get us down please'' said Darios. Upon hearing that Rosa set to work cutting them loose.

Making them fall to the ground to as Rosa came to Darios. As it seemed something was boudning the two together that short space in time. ''I am heading north'' said Darios. ''I am heading south'' said Rosa. The both felt heartbroken never to see the other again.

As Sora lead Darios away while Rosa walked further away from the forest hoping to find what had become of the village. Meanwhile Dark Marina was busy in her room. As she stood in front of her mirror. As she went through into another world more desert and empty. As she came to a house of mirrors.

Waiting for her was a dark brown mouse with the same dark eyes and short black hair as her. But she wore a simple blue dress this was Marina who was Dark Marina's mirror form. But unlike the evil queen she was full of wisdom and kindness.

''Look who showed up at my home after all these years'' said Marina giving a laugh. ''Well I don't smell like rotten eggs'' said Dark Marina to her. ''That least I don't have wrinkles'' said Marina. ''They're not wrinkled they're crinkles'' said Dark Marina feeling annoyed with Marina.

''You know there is a price for using magic'' said Marina. ''One day you will ask me who the fairest of them all is and you might not like my answer'' said Marina as Dark Marina came out of the mirror.

That moment there was a knock at her door as it opened to reveal Minion. ''Go away Minion'' said Dark Marina. ''Your highness you have a visitor'' said Minion. ''I am not in the mood Minion'' said Dark Marina. ''But your highness he is young, handsome, rich and a prince'' said Minion. That somehow got Dark Marina's attention. ''Well send him in'' said Dark Marina.

As Darios emerge before her. Dark Marina stood stun at his figure. ''Your highness I sad to sae my comrade and I were ambushed by giants'' said Darios. ''Giants on dear'' said Dark Marina. Somehow she seem overtaken Darios appearance. ''Minion the prince requests a covering'' said Dark Marina.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Rosa arrived as night fell to the village she remembered visiting as a child with her father King Beros. She stared in horror at the ruined buildings around her as all the people were in sadness. She came to a one of the villagers as she was holding a baby that was crying.

''What became of this place I visit so many times with my father'' said Rosa sadly. ''That must had been a long time ago miss no one does that anymore'' she said. Suddenly Rosa saw Minion guessing Dark Marina had send him for some reason.

As she hid hoping he didn't see her. ''''Good people I come for Dark Marina has rise the taxes'' said Minion. ''How can we'' said one of the men. ''For she has kept all of you safe from the Lizard I will be back in the morning'' said Minion riding off.

Rosa felt heartbroken her father had worked so hard to keep their people happy and safe. She wished she could do something for them as she rushed back hom. While back at the castle Dark Marina was dressing Darios in the most uncomfortable outfit.

He hated the style and look of it. ''Sora I ask you'' said Darios. ''What you don't like the way she has dressed you'' said Sora. Darios didn't answer his question. ''Your highness I have been thinking that she could be a bit crazy'' said Sora. ''What you talking about Sora'' said Darios. ''Well there are two types of crazy the mad sort and the psycho one I think she is the latter'' said Sora.

Darios narrow his eyes at Sora. ''Sora I want you to get gold, clothes and an amry can you do that'' said Darios. ''Yes sir if'' said Sora. ''If what'' said Darios. ''If you say please'' said Sora remembering how Rosa had made Darios do earlier. ''Fine please'' said Darios.

''Right I got it gold, clothes and an amry'' said Sora running. ''Mrs Brisby, Mrs Brisby'' said Rosa running into the kitchen. All the servants were stun and worried by Rosa's sadness. ''Rosa what did you see'' asked Cinderella. ''I saw the village'' said Rosa sadly as tears began to fall down her face.

''Oh Rosa that is because of her spending out all those parties she has she is holding one tonight for a prince who is bringing an army'' said Mrs Brisby trying to dry Rosa's tears away. ''Maybe he could help us'' said Rosa. ''I don't know Rosa I mean we don't know much about this guy'' said Jenny.

''Jenny of course why would he want to bring an army with him for probably he had got word of Dark Marina's rule'' said Kairi. ''I understand how you feel Rosa that stepmother of yours make me sick I wish you could at least stand up to her'' said Timmy.

''Is which you are going to crash a party'' said Mrs Brisby as she gave a signal to Roxas and Justin as they went behind the fireplace bringing a dress that any female would dream of having. ''This was your mother's dress she wore this when she met your father I think it would be useful once again for the true beauty will shine'' said Justin.

Rosa felt the dress was wonderful. It was the colour of white with long flowing sleeves with silk fabric. With two crystal earrings, a crystal necklace and a crystal band as it held her ahir up with two sliver shoes.

Her new outfit made her look like something out of a dream showing the true princess she was. At the party Darios wore a brown outfit standing beside Dark Marina. ''It sems you aquire trickery and speed'' said Dark Marina. ''It is more clever than trickery'' said Darios.

''Ah witty as you are handsome'' said Dark Marina as they began to dance to the music. When it came to changing the dance partners Darios stared in wonder at who he was dancing with. It was her form the forest as both their hearts beat at the sight of each other again.

''You are the prince'' said Rosa then she stared at his outfit. ''You are dressed like a bunny'' said Rosa. ''Rabbit actually something about trickery'' said Darios. ''What are you doing here'' asked Darios. ''I sort of kind live here I am the princess'' said Rosa.

''You didn't say you were the princess'' said Darios shocked. ''You didn't say you were the prince'' said Rosa then she thought it was time to ask him. ''I need to ask you something'' said Rosa. ''Anything'' said Darios. Rosa turned to see Dark Marina had spotted her talking with Darios whispering an order to the guards.

''I am sorry I have to go'' said Rosa as she dashed across the room with them after her. But they manage to catch up with her as Dark Marina appeared before her with Minion.

''You were you doing talking to my prince you little tart'' said Dark Marina growling her words at Rosa. Then she stared at the dress she was wearing. ''Where did you get that dress'' asked Dark Marina. ''Do you want to talk about my dress or what you have done to the village'' said Rosa angrily as at long last she was finally standing up to her stepmother.

''Well done Rosa say it again come on'' said Dark Marina. As Rosa went silent not daring to reply to her. ''Minion you do it'' said Dark Marina.

Minion was nervous for the fear that his mistress would do to him. ''Do you want to talk about my dress or wha tyou did to the village'' said Minion.

''Again more'' said Dark Marina. When he did Dark Marina felt enough of it. ''Both of you are annoying Minion take it away the castle and feed it to The Lizard'' said Dark Marina. Both of them knew Dark Marina was talking about Rosa. ''This is about the dress'' asked Minion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Minion rode into the night with Rosa as he began to carry out Dark Marina's order. ''Keep moving'' said Minion as Rosa felt scared by this. ''Minion please I want to go back'' said Rosa. ''You should never had angered Dark Marina'' said Minion as they came to a stop.

''Now turn around'' said Minion as Rosa had to do what sh ewas told. That moment a form emerge as both of them what it was. ''Please Minion I am frighten'' said Rosa. ''Your father has been a good person to me'' said Minion feeling he couldn't bring himself to kill her.

As he let Rosa go. ''Rosa run'' said Minion. ''Run'' Minion yelled as Rosa ran into the night. Seeing she was out of sight and safe Minion ran back to the castle he had to htink of something to keep Dark Marina from knowing.

''Is it done'' she asked when he returned. ''Yes there is her heart, kidneys'' said Minion. ''Good we must make the details known'' said Dark Marina as she told him to make somehting up of how Rosa met her end. While Rosa ran through the forest till she fell on the doorstep of a cottage.

The following morning Rosa felt herself laying somewhere but where. ''What you think it is'' asked Fievel. ''Probably a troll'' said Jerry. ''Well it must be an ugly one if you ask me'' said Knuckles. ''Shush all of you she is waking up'' said Dawson as she began to stir.

Rosa stared at the seven figures staring right at her. ''Who are you'' asked Riku. ''I am Rosa'' said Rosa. ''Ah impossible it can't be the Rosa must be more than one'' said Mickey. ''Mickey maybe if we ask her something this who is your father'' Basil asked.

''King Beros'' Rosa replied. ''I thought so'' said Jerry. ''Please my stepmother Dark Marina wants me dead'' said Rosa. ''What you trying to do lead her here'' said Knuckles. ''Knuckles'' said Basil in a warning tone. ''I only ask if I can stay just for the night'' said Rosa.

''Eveyrone group huddle'' said Riku as they went into circle whispering what to do with Rosa. As they turned around to face her. ''It is yes'' said Basil as Knuckles had answered no but Basil had luckily changed his mind.

''I am Riku'' said Riku to her. ''Fievel Mousewitz but everyone around here calls me Fievel'' said Fievel. ''The name is Jerry'' said Jerry. ''Knuckles'' said Knuckles. ''Mickey'' said Mickey. ''Dawson at your service'' said Dawson. ''My name is Basil'' said Basil giving a bow to her.

As they headed off leaving Rosa to do the chores. While that same morning Minion had come to the village to tell them of Rosa's tragic death. ''God uses his own mysterious ways Rosa live she died there be a lunch later on'' said Minion as he rushed off to collect the money

The villagers stood in sadness for their heats were filled with sadness. ''We can't go on like this Minion'' he said angrily. ''You wish to discuss matters on this day of grieving'' said Minion heading off back to Dark Marina. As he arrived in the forest he was stop half way.

''Give us your money royal'' said Knuckles. ''Royal who said I was a royal'' said Minion. ''You are riding Dark Marina's seligh'' said Basil. ''It is a rental'' said Minion. ''Then what are those robes you wearing'' asked Jerry. ''These old rags'' said Minion.

''Then what have you got there'' asked Mickey. ''It is my lunch what we having I am straved'' said Minion as the group knew when they saw a sack of gold as they went at it. Minion tried to make them stop. But it was no use as they attack him.

They rushed back to the cootage to find it clean and tidy by Rosa's hardwork as there was a fine meal prepared for their return. ''Welcome home'' said Rosa. As they sat around the table sitting down to eat.

''Where did you get that'' asked Rosa noticing the gold they had brought. ''We got it'' said Dawson. ''it is our job after all'' said Knuckles. ''What exactly do you do'' asked Rosa. As they tried to think as they stared at each other. ''We stole it'' said Jerry.

''You stole from Dark Marina'' asked Rosa. ''No it was from the village'' said Riku. ''So it is the villagers money that is still wrong'' said Rosa. ''Look Rosa when Dark Marina came to power she wanted to banish all the odd ones which is why no one stood up for us'' said Basil.

''Anyone mostly me knows what is like to be mistreated by her'' said Rosa. ''Before I became a thief I was a butcher'' said Basil. ''I got strayed from my pack'' said Knuckles. As each other explain their past life. As they started arguing.

Which gave Rosa the perfect moment to escape with the gold. ''Where did she go'' asked Mickey as they chased after her. As she stopped one of the men from the village helped her. ''This young lady saved our money what is your name'' he asked her. Rosa felt scared by this as she search for an answer.

''They returned your gold they bravely Dark Marina's caravan and returned your gold'' said Rosa as everyone rewarded them. Later back at the cottage Riku had arranged a meeting. ''Rosa if you to stay we have a couple of conditions like you have to act like us'' said Riku.

''I have to act odd'' asked Rosa. ''No like a thief'' said Fievel. ''Oh right but I have a condition of my own whatever we steal we give it back to the people agree'' said Rosa. As they shook on it. The following morning they started on her training.

''You must fight with your weapon use it as your ally even alone you must fight with a fellow ally your sweetness this is your advantage use it'' said Basil. ''You know you are kind of cute when you are mad'' said Fievel as she hit him. ''Sorry but you did deserve it'' said Rosa giving a giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

While Dark Marina and Darios were eating their meal while Dark Marina was as she noticed Darios hadn't. ''You haven't touch your food'' said Dark Marina. ''It isn't that your highness I am wondering I met a girl here at the party last night she was the most beauitful thing I have ever saw'' said Darios.

''Her face was brown like brown wood'' said Darios. ''It is brown like autumn leaves not wood and her hair is black as night'' said Dark Marina angrily. For she felt jealous inside for Rosa had taken Darios's heart from her. ''I am sad to say she is dead'' said Dark Marina sounding sad.

''Dead'' said Darios shock. ''Yes she was killed in the forest'' said Dark Marina. ''Now Prince Darios since we are roughly the same age'' said Dark Marina. ''Your highness'' said Darios. ''I said roughly the same age'' said Dark Marina. Before she could say anymore Minion burst into the room.

''What is it Minion'' she asked annoyed. ''I appeared to have been robbed'' said Minion. ''Robbed'' said Darios. ''Yes by giants'' said Minion. Darios felt angered by this getting to his feet. ''I can't stand this no longer someone has to do something'' said Darios rushing off.

''Thank you very much Minion'' said Dark Marina angrily when Darios had left. He knew the trail to take as he stop to see a young woman on the road. ''Miss you alright'' asked Darios coming to her aid. ''No it is quite alright'' said the woman as Darios saw closer at her face it was Rosa.

''You're alive'' said Darios thrilled as suddenly they saw them burst out of the forest. ''Don't worry stay behind me'' said Darios as he saw Rosa began to fight. ''Your working with them'' said Darios shocked. ''And you are working for Dark Marina'' said Rosa angrily as they began to fight the other.

''You are a traitor'' said Darios. ''And you are a jerk'' said Rosa angrily. ''I am not going to fight a girl'' said Darios as they fought till they stared into each other's eyes. As he went off defeated.

''Prince Darios is strange how we keep meeting like this'' said Dark Marina when he returned to the castle. ''I am sorry they were odd creatures'' said Darios. ''You said they were giants'' said Dark Marina. ''yes well their leader she'' said Darios. ''The leader is a she'' said Dark Marina. ''The leader is Rosa'' said Darios as both Dark Marina and Minion laughed at this.

''Impossible Rosa is dead'' said Minion. ''You said she was dead'' said Darios. ''He said she was dead'' said Dark Marina pointing to Minion. ''I wish I was dead'' said Minion muttering under his breath. ''Also you said she was mad so which is it for she clearly looked alive when I saw her'' said Darios.

When he left the room Dark Marina felt the anger boil inside of her. ''Oh I was having such a good day'' said Dark Marina angrily rushing off to her room. As she got to her mirror entering the other domain as Marina appeared before her. ''Rosa is alive for like many men Minion fell for her beauty'' said Marina.

''Marina I want you to use your magic in some way to get the prince'' said Dark Marina. ''But the price for using magic'' said Marina repeating her warning. ''Oh about this price you keep talking about'' said Dark Marina annoyed. ''So you accept it'' said Marina. ''Yes I accept whatever it is'' said Dark Marina.

''Oh I want Rosa killed and Minion for lying to me'' said Dark Marina. ''If you kill Minion who do you have left'' said Marina. ''You have a point well do something I want to see him punished'' said Dark Marina. As Marina had turned Minion into a coakroach.

Dark Marina picked up the bottle before leaving the mirror. At last she thought Rosa will no more of a threat to her and she will finally have Darios and his money. But she feared that Rosa would escape or if anyone was helping her stepdaughter. She shook that off knowing they would end up the same fate as her.

As Dark Marina poured the potion into one of the glasses. ''Your highness I am so confused Rosa she was so sweet and'' said Darios cutting himself off. ''Rosa is a headstrong girl'' said Dark Marina as she handed him the cup. ''I prefer gold it is my lucky colour'' said Dark Marina as they drank.

Dark Marina watched as Darios drank the potion. Suddenly he began to act strange as he jumped on top of Dark Marina licking her face. Confused she checked the bottle. She cringe seeing it was the wrong one. ''How am I going to marry him now'' said Dark Marina. ''I will'' said Darios. Dark Marina smiled she could use this. As Darios went after something she had thrown.

That night at the cottage as eveyrone was celebrating as Rosa had cooked dinner when Dawson rushed inside. ''Everyone you never guessed what I heard'' said Dawson. ''What Dawson'' all of them asked. ''Dark Marina is getting married'' said Dawson.

''What again'' said Knuckles annoyed by the news. ''Who is she marrying this time Honest John'' said Rosa giving a giggle. ''No the prince'' said Dawson. Rosa felt heartbroken there was only one prince she knew which was Darios. ''Can someone past the potatoes'' asked Basil trying to drop the subject.

''When is the wedding'' asked Rosa. ''Tomorrow'' said Dawson. ''Can someone past me the potatoes'' said Basil again as Rosa threw one at him. ''Good throw Ro'' said Riku as she got up from the table heading outside.

''Was it something I said'' said Dawson. ''I wonder if she has a boyfriend'' said Fievel. ''Fievel'' said all of them annoyed by this. ''Can't you see she loves the prince'' said Riku as Rosa stood outside trying to clear her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

That moment Rosa heard noises as she saw some sort of puppets as they began to attack her. ''Rosa'' they said coming to her aid. As she jumped and dodged using her dagger. As her friends join in the fight. As Rosa jumped into the air she felt she knew what she was looking for.

As she cut through the strings of the puppets as everything had calmed down. The following morning they awoke to find no sign of Rosa. ''Ro wake Knuckles it is Ro she is gone'' said Jerry. ''Check the house she hadn't got that far'' said Basil as they checked till they came to the kitchen.

''Look there is a note read it Riku'' said Mickey. ''Dear Riku, Jerry, Mickey, Knuckles, Fievel, Basil and Dawson I love you all'' began Riku. ''She loves us all'' said Fievel as the others rolled their eyes annoyed with this. ''Read on Riku'' said Dawson.

''But I fear my stay here will endanger your lives so I had decided to leave love from Rosa'' said Riku. ''She is gone'' said Mickey sadly. ''P.S I left some pancakes on the stove'' said Riku reading the last bit. ''Put it to a vote'' said Fievel. ''No vote we go after her'' said Knuckles.

As they rushed out the door to find Rosa about to head off. ''You should had let me go'' said Rosa. ''Ro you mean so much to me I mean us stay please'' said Fievel. Rosa stared outwards then back to her friends. ''Who feels like crashing a wedding'' said Rosa.

While at the palace Minion appeared before Dark Marina as the spell had worn off him. ''Your highness I was turn into a cockroach I had the fear by the light and others steppong me then a grasshopper decides too'' said Minion. ''Yes Minion we don't need to hear your many adventures I am off to get rich I mean hitch'' said Dark Marina as she was helped into her wedding dress.

That time everyone was preparing as Darios was kept at bay because of the potion he had took. Which troubled Dark Marina for she knew it wasn't the same love potoin she gave Rosa's father King Beros. As Rosa and her friends appear before them. ''Give us your money and clothes'' said Knuckles. ''Not you again'' said Darios as Rosa hit him.

Dark Marina had appear to see her guests including Honest John standing in their underwear. ''Dark Marina I see you are unfit to rule'' said Honest John angrily. ''You think so Honest John where is Prince Darios'' said Dark Marina. ''Your highnes the prince is missing'' said Cinderella. Dark Marina felt angered as she headed off to find him.

While in the forest Rosa's friends were trying to break Darios from the spell. ''I think the only thing is a kiss'' said Basil turning to Rosa. ''Basil this isn't how a girl pictures her first kiss'' said Rosa. ''This is your first kiss'' said Knuckles as Rosa nodded.

Fievel tried to offer help which annoyed the others. ''This is her first kiss don't blow it'' said Fievel as Rosa walked towards Darios. ''Please come back to me'' said Rosa as she kissed Darios. As Darios opened his eyes when Rosa pulled away. ''Dark Marina'' said Darios. Everyone groan in horror. ''She compares nothing to you'' said Darios.

Everyone cheered and sighed with relief. They heard a noise. ''The Lizard he is coming hurry everyone get inside'' said Riku as they hurried into the house. But Darios knew someone was missing. He ran to the door as he felt it locked.

''Ro what are you doing'' said Darios. ''Darios all the time I had been reading stories how in the fairytale the prince saves the princess well I think it is time to change that ending'' said Rosa. ''Ro this isn't about changing the story open the door Ro'' said Darios.

''I am sorry I can't let anyone get hurt on my account'' said Rosa walking off. As she began to fight the creature everyone feared in the kingdom that roam the forest. ''You'' said Rosa angrily seeing the figure that emerge in front of her. ''Hello there Rosa dear'' said Dark Marina smirking at her as the Lizard appear before her.

''The Lizard doesn't fear you'' said Rosa. ''Course not it does my bidding'' said Dark Marina. As they began to fight while inside they tried to bang the door open. ''Do you have a spare key'' said Darios. ''A spare course we do'' said Dawson as they search for it.

As Rosa kept fighting when Darios appeared before her. ''You'' said Rosa to him as they fought together. As the Lizard was about to lay the final kill it stood in thought staring at Rosa.

She saw around the neck a half moon charm. ''Rosa kill it'' said Darios as Rosa used her dagger to cut the charm as the Lizard was engulf in light. ''Are you ready to know the price for using magic'' said Marina in the mirror world.

As the Lizard transform into King Beros. ''Father'' said Rosa. ''Rosa my brave girl look at you are all grown up'' said King Beros. ''You were under Dark Marina's spell'' said Rosa. ''Who are these young men'' said King Beros. ''Father I would like you to met Prince Darios and his brave army'' said Rosa.

Later that another wedding was held for Rosa and Darios as they stood side by side. ''Prince Darios when this kingdom was in the darkest hour you didn't stear away from bravery'' said King Beros. Darios blushed at this. ''Rosa my brave girl'' said King Beros.

As he annouce the two married as Rosa noticed one of the guests had approach her was an old crone. ''You accept this apple as a wedding gift'' said the old woman turning to leave. Somehow Rosa knew who she walking up to her. ''It is best to known when you are beaten Dark Marina'' said Rosa remembering her once said it to her.

As Rosa cut the bit of the apple with her dagger handing it to Dark Marina. As Dark Marina accepted it. ''So I guess it was Rosa's story after all'' said Marina as the mirror world came crashing down. While there was no more of Dark Marina as the kingdom celebrated in peace and harmony.

As Riku had wrote a book of fairytales, Fievel found a girlfriend, Knuckles found his pack, Jerry became a hairdresser, Dawson kept eating, Mickey joined the royal circus and Basil became a flyweight champ.

The End


End file.
